ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Shiro
Shiro, Ken Shiro, Ken Shiro, Ken Shiro, Ken Shiro, Ken Shiro, Ken Category:1975 'Former Aliases:' Fist of the Northstar, Dark Fist, The True Fist, The Fist 'Appearance:' Ken is a mixture of Japanese and Irish decent, extremely built and ripped due to extensive martial arts and wrestling training as a child by his father Ryuken Shiro. He dons a tattoo of a tiger on his left arm and a tattoo of a dragon on his right arm to symbolize balance. 'GIMMICK (Neutral):' Ken show allegiance when he knows that it will best suit his cause. 'TRAINING:' Ken Shiro was trained by the age of six in the martial arts known as Hokuto Shinken by his father Ryuken Shiro as well as the family style of professional wrestling. He later ventured to Canada where he also trained in the Stu Hart Dungeon. He also did some time in the WEBL as a bare knuckles fighter, and is currently a professional boxer ranked #29 in the EK0 division. He would later return back to Japan to study under Kenta Kobashi and Mitsuharu Misawa'with his brother Raoh. 'STRENGTHS: Powerful Striker and Technical Wrestler, Deadly Ring General – Ken Shiro does not get angry, he gets annoyed, and payback usually comes unexpected and someone shelved for a couple of months. In ring Shiro is an extremely powerful heavyweight and fast striker. This is due to his martial arts training as a child, and his time as a cruiserweight (240 pounds). Though he’s increased in weight making him a stronger heavyweight he’s maintained some of his speed making throwing hands with him ill advised. What also makes Ken dangerous is he doesn’t get emotional in the ring, it’s always business and rarely ever personal. Ken strikes like a cobra waiting for the right time to capitalize on a situation whether it been a school boy with a hand full of tights, or pretending to be injured for a distraction. Resorting to lowblows and eye gouges makes Shiro an extremely unpredictable and dangerous competitor in the ring. 'WEAKNESSES:' Bad Left Knee – If there was a perfect wrestler Ken Shiro would come damn close to it. In order to defeat Ken you must be able to out think him, and be just as patient or even more patient that he is. Seeing how there’s very few wrestlers capable of being able to keep their tempers in the ring, especially in a heated situation this makes this very difficult. Ken has developed a bad left knee over the years forcing him to wear a leg brace, a wrestler exploiting that would take away his abililty to properly lift or kick. 'Tag Team:' Fists of Blood (Brother Raoh Shiro) 'Ring Entrance:' Line In the Sand by Motorhead blasts from the PA system as Ken Shiro steps out onto the rampway with a smile on his face and his hands on his hips. Ken Shiro walks calmly to the ring, slides in, walks across the ring, climbs second ropes the turnbuckle and looks out into the crowd calmly stretching out his arms.Ken hops down from off the turnbuckle and prepares for his match. Other Ring Attire: Red attire Blue Thunder Attire Black Attire Blue Lightning Attire 'Leagues Competed In:' 1. World Championship Wresting Federation (@IW) 2. Fallout Championship Wrestling (UWN/GWA) 3. BWI Battlefield Wrestling Industries/originally UWN (Superior Wrestling Alliance) 4. Global Internet Wrestling Federation 5. Colossal World Wrestling Unlimited 6. HardKore World 7. Endgame Entertainment Championships and Accomplishments: * SWA World Heavyweight Championship * CWWU New York Heavyweight Championship * CWWU Dallas Heavyweight Championship * FCW/WCWF Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Hardkore World Tag Team Championship (Fists of Blood - Raoh Shiro - Current) ' * CWWU World Tag Championship (Fists of Blood - Raoh Shiro 2 times) * FCW/WCWF Intercontinental Championship * IEW Tag Championship (Fists of Blood - Raoh Shiro 1 time) * FCW/WCWF Tag Championship (6 times)(Fists of Rage - Rage 2-times), (Fists of Fire - Truestar 1-Time), (Fists of Blood - 3-Times) * FCW/WCWF North American Championship * FCW/WCWF Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) * FCW/WCWF Extreme Championship * SWA Extreme Championship * EEW Chance For Glory Championship '(3 times - Current) * FCW Triple Crown Champion* * FCW Champion of Champions** * Held all three major titles in the FCW: Heavyweight, IC, and Tag* * Held every single championship within the FCW** Memorable Matches: ' 1. 'Ken Shiro vs. Jerome Dresden (Hell in a Cell Japanese Barbed-Wired Death Match 2. Ken Shiro vs. Pyro Maniac (WCWF Holiday Havoc 2001: WCWF Heavyweight title match #1) 3. Ken Shiro vs. Pyro Maniac (WCWF Heavyweight title match #2) 4. Ken Shiro vs. Edge Crusher (Shocktoberfest 2002: Last Man Standing Match) 5. Ken Shiro vs. Raoh Shiro (Tower of Doom Match) 6. Ken Shiro vs. Exdous (Ironman Match) 7. Ken Shiro vs. Letterman (FCW Heavyweight title match) 8. Ken Shiro vs. Midnight Rider (FCW Heavyweight title match: Fully Exposed 2004) 9. Ken Shiro vs. Billy Bishop (FCW Heavyweight title match: FCW Holiday Havoc: Seasons Beatings 2004 10. Respect Match: The Game Scott Smith vs. Ken Shiro 11. Six Man Tag Team Warfare Maryland Militia & Revelation vs. The Untouchables 12. Six Man Tag Team Match The Untouchables: Ken & Raoh Shiro, Jesse Rollen vs. Revelation, Phenyx, & Midnight Rider 13. WCWF World Heavyweight Title: Ken Shiro vs. Argon WCWF World Heavyweight Champion 14. FCW Heavyweight Championship Ken Shiro vs. Jacques Armato (c) 15. SWA World Heavyweight Championship match: SWA Pay-Per-View: New Dawn (Ken Shiro vs 3BD (Champion) Favorite Feuds: 1.Pyromaniac 2.Edge Crusher 3.Layne Anderson 4.Letterman 5.Exodus Stables: Northern Cross Clan (WCWF/@IW) Devastation, Reptile, Yuku Shiro, Raoh Shiro, Scott Smith, and R.M. Masters Lords of Darkness (FCW/UWN) Raoh Shiro, Devastation, Shining, Glimmer, Diva, Kayoken Shiro, Ailia Kazuma, R.M Masters, Supreme Darkness (FCW/GWA) Raoh Shiro, Devastation, Diva, Kayoken Shiro Ailia Kazuma, Zack Smith, Korbin Smith, Trendkill Untouchables (SWA/BWI) also reformed in the GWIF and WCWF: Ken Shiro, Jesse Rollen, Jagi Shiro, James Rollen Signature Moves: Dragon Inferno: Ken lifts his opponent up with a scoop slam, throws him over his shoulder, and hits a cutter. BANZIA Driver:Ganso(Sit-Out) Tenzan Tombstone Driver: Ken lifts up his opponent in a position similar to a Tombstone, but instead of wrapping his arms around his opponents waist he wraps his arms so that one arm and one leg is confined, but Ken sits down when performing the move (like a regular piledriver) instead of going to knees (like a regular tombstone) in order to add more impact. Dragon Elbow Strike: Ken goes to the top turnbuckle striking his elbow twice; and then dives off dropping the elbow into opponent's heart! Ying Yang Big Bang (Reverse Emerald Frosion): Ken first gutwrenches his opponent up and puts his opponent over his shoulder face up, hanging them upside down by his side. Ken then drops to the mat, driving his opponent's face and upper chest into the mat. Burning Fist: Ken breaks into a quick run while cocking back and levels opponent with a devastating right to the face. Sometimes Shiro will bounce off the ropes for extra impact. Liger Fusionplex: The Liger Fusionplex is a series of seven suplexes. First, Ken does a German suplex, then a dragon suplex, then a tiger suplex, then a sleeper suplex, then a cobra clutch suplex, then a crossface chickenwing suplex, and finally an Aztec suplex (or straitjacket suplex, if you prefer). He holds on to the Aztec suplex for a pin attempt. Misawa Special (Avalanche Emerald Frosion): Super Emerald Frosion / Avalanche Emerald Frosion (Second rope sitout side powerslam - After placing opponent on the top rope facing the ring, Ken climbs the second rope and lifts the opponent up on his left shoulder like in a Front powerslam. Shiro wraps his right arm around the opponent's neck, and the left arm around the opponent's torso. Ken then jumps off the second rope with opponent sitting down while flipping the opponent forward to the right side of him, driving the opponent neck and shoulder first into the mat. Kenta Kobashi's Black Crush: ( Vertical suplex stunner) This elevated stunner first sees the Ken apply a front facelock, hook the opponent's near arm over his shoulder and lift them as for a standard vertical suplex. However, in mid-move, Shiro forces the opponent to turn 180 degrees and then apply the three-quarter facelock, forcing the opponent to drop down with their jaw across Ken's shoulder as they fall to a seated position to hit the stunner. Burning Ax: Ken variation of Kenta Kobashi's Burning Sword where he bends the opponent backwards and hits a vicious hammer fist to their throat, dropping them down to the mat back first. FINISHERS: Primary Finisher: White Liger Buster: High Angle Double Underhook Facebuster: Ken bends an opponent forward, placing the opponent's head between his legs (a standing head scissors), and hooks each of the opponent's arms behind his back. Ken then pulls back on the opponent's arms lifting him up so that the opponent is held upside down facing in the same direction as the wrestler, the wrestler then falls forward planting the opponent's body into the mat face-first. Sometimes Ken will add a rotation to it. Top Rope Variation: [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves4/InvertedPepsiPlunge.wmv Avalanche White Liger Buster](Used in big time matches): With Ken's opponent sitting on the top turnbuckle prior to the move being done, and Ken standing on the second ropes in front of him facing the crowd. Ken bends an opponent forward, placing the opponent's head between his legs (a standing head scissors), and hooks each of the opponent's arms behind his back. Ken then lifts opponent while jumping backwards off the second rope planting the opponent's body into the mat face-first. Secondary Finisher: ' 'Red Dragon Buster a.k.a Cliffhanger (AJ Styles): Ken first picks up his opponent with his opponent over his shoulder, facing upwards. Ken then brings his opponent in front of him (with his opponent hanging head first above the mat), grabbing his head and DDTing him to the mat. Top Rope Variation: Avalanche Red Dragon Buster (Used in big time matches): With his opponent straddling the turnbuckle facing the crowd, Ken climbs the second turnbuckle backwards where he's back to back with his opponent. Ken then lifts his opponent from behind up over his shoulder, facing upwards. Ken then brings his opponent in front of him (with his opponent hanging head first above the mat), grabbing his head jumping off the second turnbuckle and DDTing him to the mat. Omega Liger Driver (Big Finish Combo Move): Ken butterflies opponent’s arms and executes his trademark White Liger Buster finisher (High Angle Double Underhook Facebuster), he then keeps the double underhook locked getting up, while pulling his opponent to their feet, Shiro then lifts them up, flips the opponent and drops the opponent on their neck and shoulders, as he drops to his knees hitting a Tiger Driver 91'. Striker's Finisher: Fists of Rage (Only time Ken Shiro will lose control): Ken will let loose with a barrage of left and right hooks and uppercuts, switch up in an assault of Muy-Thai style elbows and forearms, and when he’s satisfied his opponent is out on his feet, back up and unleash a devastating Burning Fist knocking him out. 'History:' Ken Shiro is the younger brother to wrestler Raoh Shiro, second older brother to Toki and Kayoken (Twins),Jagi Shiro,Yuku Shiro(younger sister) and is the 60th master/successor of the art of Hokuto no Shinken, a combination of pressure points and bone-breaking techniques combined with high impact moves. Hokuto Shinken ("North star" God Fist) originated in China 2000 years ago. Due to its extreme lethality, it is only taught from father to son. Only one son can inherit the full knowledge; in a dispute over succession, the losers must have their "fists sealed" (removal of memories, or destruction of their hands). Master Ryuken making a promise to his dying wife promised not to perform such an act to his children, instead chose one son (Ken) to be his successor and taught him the full knowledge of Hokuto Shinken secretly. Hokuto Shinken provides its practitioners with many abilities; most notable is knowledge of pressure points. Striking the correct points can cause such effects as paralysis, blindness, and total bodily destruction. In addition, a normal human can only use 30% of his natural abilities; training in Hokuto Shinken can give access to ones full abilities. The inner secret of the art is an ability to learn the techniques of an opponent after a single battle. Along with this deadly art form the brothers were also taught the family style of professional wrestling a style bone-breaking techniques, vicious jujitsu style submission combined with high impact moves. Upon completing his training, Ken ventured to Alberta, Canada where he trained mercilessly in the Dungeon of the late great Stu Hart, with the likes of Chris Jericho, and Benoit. Upon completing his training there Shiro signed up with the promotion under @IW, WCWF in January 2001. There a under looked Shiro fought to make his name in the WCWF pitted against legends like Dangerous Doug Nichols, and fellow rookies like Pyro- Maniac and Gunslinger who later came over from the temporarily closed GWF. Shiro won his first title (WCWF North American title) defeating the legendary Doomsday Machine. Shiro went on to prove himself capture the WCWF Tag title twice (due to a controversial victory between the Ruatan Clan) with his then partner known as the Rage, and their tag team knows as "Fists of Rage". After Rage was fired from the WCWF, Shiro went under the name of the Dark Fist (a dark persona of Ken) where he went on to capture the WCWF Intercontinental title from Doomsday Machine who at the time held it. In time Ken shed the Dark Fist image, and went to the WCWF heavyweight division, where he had two historical battles with arch-rival Pyromaniac (Champion at the time.). Both battles though brutal, but in the end Shiro ended up coming short with the victory both times. At the political closing of the @IW, Ken left with his brother Raoh and opened up a boxing gym in Mount Vernon, and competed in the WEBL boxing association as a bare-knuckle fighter. In early March of 2002, Shiro received word that the WCWF was open under the banner of the UWN (Unified Wrestling Network) under the new name Fallout Championship Wrestling (FCW). Ken returned under that banner a now seasoned veteran and made his debut in the FCW Extreme Division, where he climb the division, and captured the FCW Extreme title and held it for a lengthy 35 days. After that Shiro would go on with his now then partner Truestar of "Fists of Fire" to capture the FCW Tag titles. Ken left his tag partner shortly after dropping the belts feeling he was the only one carrying the team. After a brief and disturbing feud with his brother Raoh, Ken basically tried to pursue a singles career by himself. But Raoh felt a part of his missing, and knew that in the end he needed his brother Ken Shiro in order to complete him. After a series of persuasions Ken reluctantly returned to the Lords of Darkness, and former the tag team with his brother Raoh "Fists of Blood". Shiro later went on to the FCW Cruiser weight Division where he struggled for sometime. After being banned from the division due to losing a title match with the stipulation being added. Ken went on to the FCW Heavyweight Division where he fought his way to the top along side pros like Pro-Pain, Revelation, and 6-Time World champion Armageddon. Unsuccessful in capturing the FCW title for a second year, Shiro tried to use a clause in his contract to get a shot at the FCW Cruiser weight title. This did not go well the FCW President RK Anderson, and in a big dispute Shiro publicly quit the FCW and walked out. Ken would later return on a Pandemonium show and attack the then champion Hirogishina Jr. Ken Shiro went on to later capture the FCW Cruiser weight title at FCW's PPV December 22, 2002 "Oh Unholy Night" ending the year 2002 as the last Cruiser weight champion. Shiro would go on to defend the FCW Cruiser weight title for a lengthy reign of 53 days. After dropping the title to Brian Clothier, the man who was responsible for Ken being banned from the FCW Cruiser weight Division the first time, Shiro would go on to capture his second Cruiser weight title from former champion Rui Pinto. Ken would go on to prove his dominance in the FCW Tag Team Division as he and his older brother Raoh would capture the FCW Tag titles on two different occasions this year making Shiro's total tag title accomplishments 5 in total. The Shiro brothers would prove that they are the most dominant tag team in probably the entire GWA, when they would defeat the current CWU/ACW Tag team champions Midnight Rising in a tag team champions versus champions match at the UWN's first Anniversary PPV. Ken Shiro had one more task at hand, which had eluded him on three different occasions, after winning his fourth #1 FCW Heavyweight title contendership match; Shiro would participate in a short but brutal feud against current FCW Heavyweight Champion Letterman, which would lead to a title match at the FCW PPV Slaughter House. Shiro and the Human Pitbull would battle finisher for finisher and move for move until Ken would nail one final Dragon Elbow Strike taking the fight out of Letterman, and getting the 3 count to finally win the title on his fourth try. On that day Ken would accomplish the highest accolade in the FCW history as he would be known as a Champion of Champions, one of the few men to have held every single title awarded by the FCW. Ken would later go onto to capture the FCW Heavyweight title for a second time in his career, as well as the FCW Tag Team title with his brother Raoh setting the record for the longest title reign (94 days). Having solidified his status as possibly one of the most biggest and possible legendary wrestlers in the business Ken at the closing of the UWA decided instead of hanging up the boots to make the journey over to the BWI to carve an even bigger notch in his career by winning his first World title, and possibly the BWI Undisputed Platinum title as well. Ken would hold true to completing that task capturing the SWA World Heavyweight title against then champion 3BD, before that he would temporarily hold the SWA Extreme title for a time, during his time in the SWA Ken and his brother Raoh would join forces with once rival Jesse "Texas Terror" Rollen to form the stable known as the Untouchables turning his back on his younger sister Yuku, and all the fans that once supported him Shiro would prove to be one of the most cold and calculating heels to play the game to this date, and give rise to the most dominating stable the BWI would see to it's fateful closing, where Shiro would drop the World title in one of the most historic and controversial ladder matches at the closing of the company. After the closing of the BWI, Ken and his brothers Jagi and Raoh Shiro signed on to Phil M Gahry's new promotion GIWF along with Jesse Rollen to reform the Untouchables. They would once again make the Untouchables one of the most dominating stables in the wrestling business, as well as aid in Jesse Rollen capturing the GIWF National Heavyweight title. The GIWF would shortly close due to financial reasons; Shiro and his brother along with Rollen would then bring the Untouchables to the reopen World Championship Wresting Federation where they would perform for the 6 short months before it's closing due to the lack of financial backing. 'Future Goals:' Ken and his brother Raoh currently compete in the newly opened Colossal World Wrestling Unlimited owned by Big John Hawkins which competes on a global scale. Shiro has already claimed both singles and tag success along with his only brother in the four short months they have been there. His hope is to one day become World Heavyweight Champion yet again. KEN SHIRO'S COMPLETE MOVES LIST: Strikes: Rabbit punch: A punch to the neck or to the base of the skull. It is considered dangerous because it can damage the cervical vertebrae and subsequently the spinal cord, which may lead to serious spinal cord injury or even death. For this reason the punch is illegal in boxing and many other combat sports that involve striking. The punch's name is derived from the use of the technique by hunters to kill rabbits with a quick, sharp strike to the back of the head, for instance using a blunt object such as a steel pipe. Low Blow: Illegal Move (Delivered either from the front or back): Ken drops to his knees and raise his arm up between the opponent's legs, striking the groin with the inside of his elbow-joint. Often Shiro will perform the strike while the referee is in some way distracted in what is known as a "cheap shot". Chop Block: Shoulder block that targets the back of an opponent's knee. Ken performing this attack would come from behind an opponent and drop down to connect with his shoulder into the back of one of the opponent's knees, this is often used to weaken the leg for submission holds. Chop Block and Hammer: Ken hits a chop block to the back of an opponent's leg taking them down, then proceeds to pummel them with lefts and rights to the side and back of the skull as he sits on the back. Hangman: Seen when Ken who is on the opposite side of the ring ropes from an opponent (on the 'apron') grabs him by the head and drops down, forcing the opponent’s throat across the ropes. This is an illegal attack because of its use of the rope. Eye Gouge: Ken pokes his finger(s) into an opponent's eye(s). This is an illegal attack mainly used by Ken to gain an upperhand on his opponent. Face Rake: Also called a Thumb to the eye. This is when Ken rakes his thumb(s) down an opponent's eye(s). This is an illegal attack mainly used by Shiro to gain an upperhand on his opponent. Knee Assault: Ken double underhooks opponent’s arms forcing him to the ground, and proceeds to batter him with knees to the skull. Ground and Pound Attack Version 1: Ken tackles opponent, passes his guard, and proceeds to beat the hell out of him. Blatant Choke – Ken bounces off the ropes pouncing on opponent, and chokes the hell of him up until five-count. Mule Kick – Illegal Move - Ken facing away from the opponent who is charging or standing behind him. The Shiro bends down and pushes out one foot striking the opponent with the bottom of it (usually aiming for the groin area). Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken (North Star Hundred Crack Fist): – Ken batters opponent in the corner with left and rights, lines him up, and drops him with a devastating right haymaker. Dragon kick: Ken kicks opponent in the ribs, and then viciously kicks his grounded leg dropping him to the mat. Super side thrust kick: Ken drills opponent in the face with a super side thrusting kick. Tiger’s Tail: Ken lands a crushing roundhouse kick to opponent’s ribs. Chopping Wood: Shiro batters opponent’s legs with repeated shin kicks. Tiger Knee: Jumping Muy-Thai Knee to the jaw. Tiger’s Fury: Opponent gets hammered with a various assault of Muy-Thai elbows and forearms. Go Away: Ken lift his opponent into an Argentine backbreaker rack, throws his opponent forward, quickly lifts a knee up, striking the opponent in the back of the head. Discipline: Ken backing opponent into a corner nails him with a vicious back hand chop, then follows up with a hard right to the jaw...he'll usually repeat this assault a couple of times if opponent is still standing. Tsunami Kicks / Kakato-otoshi (踵落とし) – Ken batters opponent with kicks to each side of their ribs, then a front kick straight to the chest slamming opponent either against the ropes, turnbuckle, or corner. As opponent stumble forward Ken drops opponent with a devastating ax-kick to the shoulderblade. Counter Moves: Cobra Strike: Ken blocks opponent’s punch, and strikes him with an open palm thrust to the throat. Facebreaker knee smash,usually as a back body drop counter: Opponent ducks to back body drop Ken, but Ken grabs opponent and delivers a facebreaker knee smash. ' Ganzan Ryōzan Ha (Mountain Splitting Wave):' Ken blocks opponent’s punch, delivers a strike to the gut, an uppercut to the jaw, and drops him with a forearm to the jaw. Tai Chi Attack: Opponent comes in for a clothesline, but Ken uses his momentum bouncing him chest first off the ropes, the levels him with a vicious kick to the chest. Jujitsu Attack:'''Ken catches opponent’s punch; judo flips him to the mat, and follows him down with a hard elbow to the chest! Jeet Kun Do Style:'Opponent throws a punch at Ken, but Shiro traps it, snaps a right to the face, and sends him sprawling with a kick to the chest. '''Hokuto Zankai Ken (North Star fist of remorse):'Ken slips opponent’s punch, stuns him with a left jab, and floors him with a devastation right hook. '''Aikido Attack: Ken catches opponent’s punch, wrings his arm causing him to flip on his back, pulls him up with the same arm, then executes and arm drag fling him across the ring. Tigerbuster: Ken catches opponent coming in, walks around the ring, and then hits a spinebuster. Clothesline Counter: Ken ducks opponent's clothesline, jumps backwards catching opponent in a jumping neckbrecker. Ground and Pound Attack Version 2: Ken catches opponent coming in picking him up, and hits a spinebuster, passes his guard, and proceeds to pummel him with lefts and rights. Back elbow: Ken stands with his back to a running opponent and thrusts out an elbow, which the opponent runs into. Don’t touch me: Ken catches opponent’s thrown punch, wrenches and hyper-extends his arm, then executes a vicious judo flip in an attempt to break it or dislocate. Submission Holds: Dragon tamer (Submission Hold): Ken puts opponent into the Boston crab then puts his foot onto opponent's head and applies pressure! Tiger Sleeper: Rear-Naked Choke with Body Scissors (UFC style): A grounded version of a sleeper hold with an added body scissors that is derived from Martial arts and more recently MMA. Owen Hart’s Tribute Sharpshooter (Submission Hold): The opponent starts supine. Ken steps between his opponent's legs with one leg and wraps the opponent's legs around that leg. Holding the opponent's legs in place, Shiro then steps over the opponent, flipping him over into a prone position. Finally, Ken leans back to compress the legs. Fujiwara armbar Hold (UFC style) A grounded armbar with the opponent lying on his belly, Ken lies on the opponent's back, at a 90° angle to him, putting some or all of his weight on the opponent to prevent him from moving. The opponent's arm is then hooked and pulled back into his body, stretching the forearms, biceps and pectoral muscles. Variations of this can include clasping the opponent's hand instead of hooking the upper arm, for extra leverage and bridging out, while performing the move to increase leverage and immobilize the opponent. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves4/KeyLockPuder.wmv Kamura (UFC style):] A legitimate submission hold in which Ken twists his opponent's arm behind their back and pulls upward, applying pressure to the elbow. Ground and Pound Attack Version 3 (With Submission): Ken catches opponent coming in picking him up, and hits a spinebuster, passes his guard, and proceeds to pummel him with lefts and rights, he'll then grab opponent's free arm, and try and go for a Fujiwara armbar submission hold. Chop Block and Hammer Version 2(With Submission): Ken hits a chop block to the back of an opponent's leg taking them down, then proceeds to pummel them with lefts and rights to the side and back of the skull as he sits on the back. He'll then try to slip in a Rear-Naked Choke with Body Scissors (Tiger Sleeper). Drivers: Black Liger Driver:'First, Ken hooks his opponent's left arm under their left leg with his left hand. Shiro then lifts his opponent up over his shoulders, runs, and hits a Death Valley Driver. 'Inverted Death Valley Driver: Burning Hammer: The move is executed from a Argentine backbreaker rack (face up, with the neck and one leg cradled) position. Ken falls sideways, driving the opponent's head to the mat. Tiger Driver 91’: Double Underhook Piledriver: Ken faces a bent over opponent and double underhooks the opponent's arms. Shiro then lifts them up, flips the opponent and drops the opponent on their neck and shoulders, as he drops to his knees. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves/BlueThunderDriver.wmv Blue Thunder Driver]: Ken picks his opponent up from behind, spins him around, and slams him back first into the mat. Suplexes: [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves/tigersuplexmask.wmv Tiger suplex (hold):] Standing behind his opponent, Ken hooks both of his opponent's arms from the sides, and places his hands palm down flat against the opponent's upper back. He then lifts the opponent up and falls backwards, arching his back and legs, slamming the opponent down to the mat shoulder and neck first, pinning him against the mat. Release Tiger Suplex: Same as a regular Tiger suplex, except instead of holding the move for a pin, the Ken tosses his opponent and releases. Release Dragon Suplex: Same as a regular dragon suplex, except instead of holding the move for a pin, the Ken tosses his opponent and releases. Dragon Suplex (hold): Ken gets his opponent from behind, puts on a full nelson, and suplexes his opponent over his head. Ken then holds onto the move for a pinning attempt. Tiger Suplex 85’: Half Nelson Tiger Suplex: Instead of wrapping the other arm around the opponents waist, the arm is wrapped under the opponents other arm and across his chest, right under the neck. Ken then lifts the opponent up and falls backwards, bridging with his back and legs, causing the opponent to end in a pinning predicament. Avalanche Tiger Suplex '85: Tiger Suplex '85 executed off the top turnbuckle. Tiger Suplex 04’: A suplex when Ken has his opponent in an underhook with one arm and he grabs under his opponent's leg with the other arm. He then maintains the suplex hold for a pin attempt. ChimeraPlex(Samoa Joe): The ChimeraPlex is a series of three suplexes. First, Ken does a German suplex, then a dragon suplex, and finally an Aztec suplex (or straitjacket suplex, if you prefer). He holds on to the Aztec suplex for a pin attempt. High Risk Maneuvers: ' Eddie Guerrero’s Tribute Frog Splash': With his opponent lying on the mat on their back, Ken comes off the top turnbuckle with a splash. Flying Dragon's Tail: (Guillotine Leg Drop with hang time): While opponent is laying on his back in the ring, Ken goes to the top rope and hits a leg drop. Slams: Vertical Drop Emerald Frosion: Ken lifts his opponent up in the air in a vertical suplex, and as he slips them down to his side he hits an Emerald Frosion. Busters: [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves3/ItCameFromJapanII.wmv It Came From Japan II]: From a standing position, Ken crosses his opponent's legs in a figure four, lifts them in the air, and hits a brainbuster. Avalache Wrist-Clutch Fisherman Buster: Wrist-Clutch Fisherman Buster executed off the top rope Powerbombs: Tiger Driver 01: Top Rope Super Tiger Driver (Top rope double underhook sit-out powerbomb) Leaping Tiger Bomb: Ken takes opponent up top, hits a sunset flip, and drives him down with a snap power bomb. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves3/stuhartspecial.wmv White Tiger Special ](Stu Hart Special): First, Ken lifts his opponent so that he and his opponent are back to back in a Widow's Peak position. He then pulls and spins his opponent over his head so that they are in front of his body and in one fluid motion hits a sit-down powerbomb. [http://www.puroresucentral.com/moves5/TanakaNiagaraDriver.wmv Black Tiger Bomb:]Sitout crucifix powerbomb Super Black Tiger Bomb: Sitout crucifix powerbomb executed from the second rope. Tiger Driver: Sitout double underhook powerbomb Dragon Bomb: A variation of the Running Liger Bomb, in which Ken lifts opponent, run towards the ropes, bounces the opponent's back across the top rope. Shiro then spins around, using the momentum to drive opponent into a sitout powerbomb. Backbreakers: 'Inverted headlock backbreaker:'Ken stands back to back to the opponent and uses one arm to place the opponent in an inverted headlock from behind before then executing a quarter turn while bending at the waist to bend the opponent backwards across his back. = Members = * Fists of Blood * Ken Shiro * Raoh Shiro